Who Am I?
by Nimfel93
Summary: A story about a female Naruto starting at a new school in Japan, after living in England for 12 years. SasuNaru, NejiLee and other couples.
1. The New Student

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter: 1**

"**Leave me alone!" Said a small voice coming from a classroom**

"I...I didn't do it I swear, let me go."

"Now, now...don't be like that" said an even deeper voice that came from the same class "I just want you to explain to the boss that's all" The man had a strong grasp on the young girls wrist so that she couldn't move, his grasp became tighter with every word he or she spoke.

"S...stop it, you're hurting me, please let....." Before the girl could finish her sentence a loud voice was heard from the back of the class. "CUT"

The two turned around to see a 17 year old boy standing with a script in his hand and a girl holding a camera beside him.

"Oh come on, what now Hyuuga" The boy let go of the girls wrists and leaned against the black board.

"Sasuke, TenTen I thought you two were good actors that's why I chose you."

"But Neji we did everything you told use to do what else do you want" said the boy called Sasuke.

"I...I want...I want" There was a slight sound of silence before the white eyed boy walked up to Sasuke and screamed "LOVE"

"...."

"Love?"

"yes love"

"Dude this scene is not about love"

"..." "It's...not?" He gave them a look as if he were an idiot.

"No you idiot weren't you listening to sensei during class"

The boy looked at TenTen shock his head as he said "No"

"I...I thought I...it was really good N....Neji-nieesan" Said a small voice from behind the camera.

"Yea me too can't we just keep it the way we did it Neji"

"No TenTen we can't..."

The three teens started to argue and didn't notice a certain raven haired boy leave the class room.  


**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**  
Out side on the school ground's the raven haired boy named Sasuke was walking towards his car. It was dark, and the moon was at its fullest, just as he put his key in the car door he noticed a girl with long blond hair, up in pig tails that ended just above her knees.**

**She was wearing there school uniform, but he had never seen her in school before, then again he never noticed any girl in school before. He turned to look at her, but at that exact moment his phone rang. The raven haired boy reached into his pocket to grab his phone.**

' Itachi ' He thought looking at his phone

"What is it, Itachi"

"Sasuke get ya ass home now, and stop playing dress up with ya friends"

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

".."

"Bastard" he thought out loud, he looked back around to see if that girl was still there but she had gone as if she were thin air. He would never forget her though the way her hair shimmered in the moon light.

_**(Sasuke in love? That's a first)**_

****

_**(The Next Day)  
**_**  
Sasuke had walked into the classroom and the first thing he noticed was Neji, Hinata and TenTen arguing. Well more like Neji and TenTen were arguing and Hinata trying to calm them down.**

"Neji stop being an idiot, we are not doing a video on Yaoi" screamed the brown haired girl called TenTen. _**(PS: They are talking in German so that no one can understand them.)**_****

Half the class was staring at them in confusion. The other half were having there own conversations between each other.

"Oh come on TenTen please me and Lee-Chan can be the main characters, please" He extended the word please.

The girl was scratching her head in irritation and grabbed his white collar "Ahh...for the last time no"

"N...Neji-nieesan please y...you two are making a scene..."

"Just leave them be Hinata"

"S...Sasuke-kun"

"They'll never stop so just leave them be you're wasting your breath" The raven haired boy took his seat in front of Hinata.

"Y...Yea but they'll kill each other"

"Exactly" He said with a laugh

"B...but..."

**  
"That's it your dead little man" Sasuke and Hinata turn too see TenTen throwing Neji out of the window.**

"N...Neji-nieesan" Hinata ran to the window in disappear.

"Neji-nieesan...a...are you ok" Hinata had jumped out the window to help her poor cousin

"S...sure" Neji replied in a mumble, he had landed flat on his face.

"Ahh...your lucky were only on the first floor" Screamed TenTen "Your dead next time Hyuuga"

Sasuke just sat there laughing, giggling whatever you want him to do, either way he was some how laughing with amusement.

"He~y, Sasuke-Ku~n" said two loud annoying voice's coming from the door way, one guess who that could be.

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka at the door way, and making there way over to sit beside him. Sakura to his left and Ino to his right.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun guess what we heard" said the Pink haired girl to his left

The raven haired boy had a look of disappear on his face and knew he would regret saying this "What is it"

Sakura started to blush a light red on her cheeks "AHHH…HE'S TALKING TO ME"

"Hey could you keep it down over there?" said a tired voice coming from behind Ino.

"Yea, what he said...how can I eat when all I can hear are you gay's screaming" said another voice, to the right of the first

Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth the door quickly opened, to revile a white haired man walking into the class room.

"Everyone take your seats" said the white haired man.

Slowly but surly his eye scanned the room "Now then class we have a new student joining us today, and I would like for you all make her feel welcome"

"Is she cute" Asked a boy from the back of the class.

"Well you can see for your self, come on in Naru-san" The white haired man looked at the open door, and a Long blond haired girl walked in. Her hair was tied up into pigtails with orange ribbons and her eyes were a deep blue.

**  
"Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki and she will be with us until you all graduate"  
**

**  
****~To Be Continued~**

_**Yeah, Hope ya all enjoyed XD**_


	2. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

"Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki and she will be with us until you all graduate"

She wore a short gray skirt that ended above her knees with black shoes and black tights, she also wore a short sleeved white shirt with a sleeve less black top and an open gray cardigan. The way her uniform clung onto her body made her looks more feminine than what they were.

"Uzumaki?" Asked the pink haired girl curiously

the blond slowly turned her head around and looked at the girl. "Yea, that's me...why?"

Sakura hesitated a bit before replying "Don't you remember me?" She indicated to herself her finger

Naruto looked at her carefully, trying to think. She tilted her head to the side and gave a small thinking pout before snapping her head back to normal "Ah, SAKURA-CHAN"

"Yea, that's me you dobe" The pink haired girl ran from her seat and wrapped her arms around the blond haired Naru

"Sakura-Chan, it's been so long" The two girls stood hugging for about three more seconds before parting with smiles. The class sat in silence watching the scene in front of them, they were all thinking the same thing. 'How could someone as evil as Sakura know someone as beautiful as Naruto, nevertheless be friends?'

"Well I see that you two know each other pretty well, so I guess I'll allow you to sit together" Although you couldn't see his face, you could tell that the white haired man was smiling as he pointed to their seats.

"This is so great, it's been so long, come on, let me introduce you to my other friends" the pink haired girl grabbed the blond by the wrist and dragged her too their seat's.

By now Neji and Hinata were back in the class room, Hinata was wiping the blood from Neji's face with a tissue, "Ouch, hey be careful" Complained Neji as he flinched from the pain.

"G..Gomena sai" Stuttered Hinata

"Hey Hinata look who's come back" The white eyed girl turned to see her old school friend.

"N..Naru-San, is it you, is it really you" The girl stood staring at the blond trying to take in how much she had changed over the years, as a child she was always such a Tomboy, climbing trees, walking on walls all that stuff, Hinata even mistook her for a boy once when they met, her hair was short, blond and stuck up in all directions, but now it was long and silky, her eyes were still blue but darker from when they were children.

"Hinata-San" Her voice was as soft as feathers, but the sound of her own name coming from Naru's mouth made Hinata brake down in tears, she ran to her friend full speed locking her in a death grip, tipping Naru off balance.

"O..Oi not so tight..I'm not a plush top you know.."

"NARUTO" *sob, sob* "YOU'R BACK" *sob*

Voice 1 "Did she say..."

Voice 2 "Naruto.." *chomp*

"Hinata let go you're going to kill her" demanded the pink haired girl with a laugh

"NO"

"Hinata"

"NO, I DONT WANT TO LET GO, LAST TIME I DID, SHE LEFT"

"Hinata" The white eyed girl looked up to the blond. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Naru placed a hand on the girl's head with a big smile. Hinata too gave a smile and let go.

"So, you're back" Yawned a voice that came from the desk behind Ino.

"Shikamaru Nara, still as lazy as ever I see" giggled Naru as she straightened out her uniform

"And you're no longer the Tomboy we once knew Naru-Chan" The Tired Shikamaru stood and walked over to his blond friend, patting her on the head. Shikamaru was slightly taller than Naruto and had brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you, Shikamaru, but I think I still have a few moves"

"Well, we'll see about that when we get into the ring" Shikamaru removed his hand and leaned against the wall by the window with a small smile.

"Hey what about me Naru-Chan, you're the only one who could beat my eating record" The blond turned to see her other old friend Choji Akimichi. He was an average height and quite round, he also had brown hair but it was long and spiky

"I take it you haven't changed one bit have you, Choji-Kun?" Asked Naru leaning on the desk behind her

"No way, I wouldn't change for the whole world, Naru-Chan" Replied Choji still munching on bag of chip

"Good, cause it wouldn't be any fun if you did" Leaning over the girl reached into the boys bag and took a chip tossing it into her mouth.

The boy looked at her blankly "Hey, that was my last chip"

"I know" said the girl as she ate.

"You're so mean, Naruto-Chan"

"And that's why you love me..Choji-Kun"

The five old school friend's stood around all lesson talking and catching up on old times, none of them really talked as much after Naru left for England, it was like she was the main pillar and without her they would all fall, but know that she's back things might be like old times again, Hopefully.

_**~ R R R R I I I I I I I N N N N N N G G G G G G ~  
**_  
"Alright everyone class dismissed" announced Kakashi closing his book

"So Naru-Chan what's your next lesson" asked the pink haired Sakura

Naru reached into her pocket to find her lesson plan, and pulled out a piece of paper.

_** Lesson Planner  
**_  
_**Monday:**_

Period 1: Home room - Kakashi sensei - A,05

Period 2: Mathematics - Iruka sensei - E,15

Period 3: Science (Biology) - Orochimaru sensei - G,10

Brake

Period 4: PE - Gai sensei - P,00

Period 5: German - Anko sensei - H,02

Lunch

Period 6: English Literature - Jaria sensei - D,15

Period 7: Home room - Kakashi sensei A,05

"Looks like I got Mathematics in E,15 Next" Replied the blond

"Well that's a shame, me and Choji here got German in H,02" the boy used his thumb and pointed to himself and his friend Choji.

"Y..Yea..And I have Geometry with Sakura-Chan..So you'll be on your own, do you know where you're going Naru-Chan?" The white eyed girl looked at Naru with worried eyes.

"No, not really, but I'm sure I can find my way eventually" said the blue eyed girl with a small laugh.

"Well, just give us a ring on my cell if you need help ok" said Shikamaru as he patted the blond on the head again.

"Thanks Shika, but I'll be fine really" replied Naru waving her hand rapidly

"Sure thing just be careful Naruto" The Lazy Shikamaru and his friend Choji walked out the classroom and down the hall to their next class.

"W..Well we better get going too see you at break Naru-Chan"

"ok later Hinata, Sakura" The girl gave an anime wave to her friends as they walked out the door, Naru soon followed but headed in the opposite direction from her friend's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was heading towards building E when she heard a struggling cry coming from in-between the two buildings G and F, as she looked to see what the fuss was about she noticed three older boy's in ordinary clothes pining a young girl one year older than Naru, against the wall.

"Hey what's wrong cutie-pie, don't you want to play some more" Said one of the boy's evilly.

"For the last time I'm not a girl, I'm a boy" screamed the young student.

"Yea right, well we'll need proof of that now, don't we" said the second boy as he slid his hand up and down the other boy's face who they thought was a girl.

The younger boy slapped the older person's hand away from his red face "STOP IT, just leave me alone please"

"Heh did you hear that Keena, she said please" the lads started to laugh causing the boy to go redder.

Naruto on the other hand had had enough and walked up to the older lad's "Hey leave him alone, what gives you the right to hold him against his will"

The boy's turned to see what they thought was an over confident girl, standing at the entrance of the ally. "This doesn't have anything to do with you little girl, so how about you run along and go to class."

"Not until you let him go, you gutless bastard's" replied the fearless blond.

Normally if someone older than you, told you to do something you would do it, but Naru wasn't the type of person to be pushed around.

"You little Bitch who do you think you are, telling us what to do" The boy ran up to Naru with a fist in his hand prepared to hit the blonde, but Naruto avoided it swiftly by moving to the left, and as fast as she moved she hit the boy directly on his neck causing him to fall paralyzed on the ground but still awake.

"W..What..M..My body..I..I can't..."

"Move..."said the blonde finishing his sentence.

"What the hell, let's get outta here" the other two boys ran off around the corner dragging their friend with them.

The young boy looked at Naru with soft eyes as he said "Thanks'"

"Don't worry about it just be careful next time, oh by the way my name's Naruto nice too meet you" Naru reached out a hand to help the boy up.

"Hi my name's Haku, nice to meet you too" the older boy smiled kindly at Naruto as she helped him up.

"So where you heading Haku-Kun" asked the blond happily

"Well I'm supposed to be going to E,15 mathematics but those boy's stopped me" replied Haku looking down at the floor

"E,15?...hey I can walk with you if you want I'm going to E,15 too"

"Really, this is great, well we better go or we'll be late right Naru-Chan"

"Sure" The two started to walk to building E room 15 together, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone.

_**"Hey boss I think I found her what should I do?"**_

"Stay with her, we can't lose her again got it?"

"Understood Boss" Just then the person watching Naruto and Haku suddenly vanished into thin air.

~To Be Continued~


	3. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

_**"Hey boss I think I found her what should I do?"**_

"Stay with her, we can't lose her again got it?"

"Understood Boss" Just then the person watching Naru and Haku vanished into thin air.  


"E,15 just in time." said the slightly older boy named Haku

"What...the fuck..Jesus Christ..How many steps..Did we go up.." said the exhausted blonde haired girl, when she finally caught up to Haku

"Oh, well let me see..actually I'm not sure" replied the boy calmly with a smile

"Well then how the hell do you manage this every day?"

"We could have just taken the elevator, that's what everyone else does."

(Naru does an anime fall) "Why didn't you tell me that before" wined the blonde

"I thought it would be good exercise, for both of us, Naru-Chan" Haku put his hands up in-front of his chest to defend himself from Naru's wrath

"Oh whatever, let's just get to class before we get into even more trouble" the blond started to walk down the hall over to their class.

"Hey wait up don't leave me."

(We're skipping Maths cause nothing really happens, apart from Naruto getting a detention for falling asleep, so let's go too science)

The blond stood from her seat and started packing up her things into her bag, Haku had already gone ahead to his next class, because it was on the other side of the school, he said he would meet Naru outside her science class, so that they could walk over to PE together.

The blond started to walk out of class when she noticed that there was a big fuss down the hall where she was heading.

She ran up closer to get a better look, there was a group of boys beating up a red haired boy about Naru's age, he was being held down by another person. She stood and watched for a few seconds, before noticing that the other boy wasn't fighting back.

"Heh, how does it feel, being defenceless?" Laughed one of the boys with long, green, stripy hair.

The red head didn't answer, so the green haired boy order the others to let go with a flick of his wrist.

"Answer my question, you freak, How does is feel" Shouted the green haired boy angrily

the red head looked up but still no answer.

"BASTERED" The green haired boy went to kick the other in the head, but the blow was blocked.

"W..What the hell, who the hell are you, BASTARD"

The figure looked up it was none other than Temari. Her eyes they had a killer instinct in them, she looked at the boy locking her eyes with his in a death glare while holding his leg tight so that he couldn't move.

"Let go Bitch" Screamed the boy

"As you wish" she then pushed the boy's foot back, hard, landing him on top of his friends.

"Hey, you ok mate" asked one of the black haired boys.

"I'm fine, but she won't be" Laughed the boy evilly "New plan people, our new target is her" the boy pointed to Temari who was tending to her brothers wounds.

"This is going too far man, let's just go?" said one of the boys cowardly

"No way not until I get my revenge on them!" the boy stood then charged towards the girl and her brother.

"WATCH OUT" Screamed the blond Naru pushing through the crowd. Temari then turned and saw the boy who had been charging at her on the floor, he had been tackled by the blond. A sweat drop rolled down Temari's head.

"C~U~T" Echoed a loud voice that came from the class room doorway. "What the hell's going on.." shouted an annoyed looking Hyuuga with a script in his hand. Naru looked up at the screaming boy then above the door, the sign said ' Drama & Acting Club '

"..."

"D..Don't tell me that..Shit" she then looked at the boy she was laying on, his green hair came off, _' It was, a wig? '_

"S..Sasuke-Kun..." Screamed one of the fan girls from the crowd. That's right Naru was lying on top of Sasuke Uchiha....Awkward moment....And awkward position..(Heh I have a dirty mind, big grin)

The blonde's heart started to beat faster and faster, and her face turned redder and redder if that was possible? She quickly got up and ran down the hallway with smock coming off her feet.

"T..T..That was.." Stuttered the female Hyuuga holding a camera, "N..N..Naru-Chan" The girls face turned slightly red as she ran back the tape. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh dear"

Naru had gotten away from the boy named Sasuke, and was out of breath. The same image kept going through her head, she could have sworn that their lips had brushed together in a small kiss.

"Naru-Chan?.." a voice came from the classroom just opposite where she was standing.

"H..Haku-Kun..." Replied the blonde

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in science, you're going to be late?.." Asked the older boy. He had just gotten to his class when he had noticed Naru run past him and round the corner.

"Oh yea well, I Erm, well you see, I just well Erm..." Naru began to stutter.

"Don't tell me you're skipping class Naru-Chan?" The boy looked at the blond with his black eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"What, skipping class don't be so silly, I was just.."

_**' Inner Naru: Think Naru, think '  
**_  
"looking for you! Yea that's right just looking for you" said the girl finishing her sentence as fast as she could.

"Oh really why?" Asked the curious boy.

"Oh No reason, well better go see ya" The girl once again ran off with smock trailing behind her. While a sweat drop rolled down Haku's head.

"She could be, an athlete, running that fast.." The boy slowly slid back into class and closed the door.

Naru had arrived outside her science class just before the bell rang again, when the bell rang once it meant that the students had 5 min's to get to their next class, then the second bell would ring. Just a waste of time if you ask me!

"Made it" Said the blond happily. She placed a hand on the door and opened it fully, but standing in front of her was "O..Orochimaru-sensei"

"You're late little kitty" hissed the snake like teacher with an evil laugh. His face was white, and around his eyes was purple eyeliner, maybe even a little lipstick as well. He wore a long white lab coat.

"I..I'm very sorry sensei, please forgive me sir" Naru bowed politely once then looked up at her creepy teacher, she had noticed that he was looking down her top.

' Inner Naru: Perverted old man '

"I'll forgive you this time, but I want to see you after class understood Miss. Uzumaki" hissed the perverted teacher licking his lips.

' Inner Naru: IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS, MICHEL JACKSON JR '

"Y...Yes, of course sensei" The girl straightened up and placed a hand over her cleaver age with a smile. His smirk on the other hand faded as he walked away. The young blond stepped into the room and sat down beside an empty seat at the back of the class. Orochimaru began the lesson when the door opened again revealing the red haired boy from before.

_**' Inner Naru: Shit I didn't know he was going to be here too '  
**_  
The red haired boy walked up to Naru and sat down beside her with no comment. After about a minute Orochimaru started the lesson again, the two were silent all lesson until the bell rang for brake.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

All the students left the class room and out of the building, the red haired boy turned to see that Naru was still sitting.

"Well...Are you coming or not" Asked the boy in a masculine tone. Naru jumped in her seat and looked at the boy.

"Who me?" She pointed to herself, and the boy nodded. "Oh well you see I have to talk to Orochimaru-sensei first for being late and all"

"Well I'll just wait outside the door, hurry up." The blond was shocked and stared at the boy, who had locked eyes with her, she could have sworn they were gray a minute ago, but now they were brown. Then in a low whisper he muttered some words that only Naru could hear and left the class room.

"W...What was that about?"

"Stand up!" Demanded an evil snake like voice, the blond shot from her seat as the perverted teacher strode closer and closer to her with a big grin on his face.

"Once again I'm very sorry sensei if you'd just..."

"SHUT IT"

"...."

The perverted teacher was now pinning the defenceless Naru up against the wall. "S..Sensei what are you..." Her words were cut off by a pair of fangs digging into her neck like a vampire, blood was dripping down her neck onto her uniform.

She felt the fangs slowly retract from her neck as the teacher moved away. The girl was panting heavily while clutching onto her neck, she felt some kind of poison running through her body, and it was very cold.

"W...What...What did you?.."

"I'd say its better not to talk for a while wouldn't you agree.." Replied the slithering teacher wiping the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief.

Naru could feel her body getting weaker, the room was spinning and soon enough she was unconscious.

The snake like teacher laughed evilly "It's time to wake up....My precious little Kyuubi..."

_**~To Be Continued~**_


	4. Memories Left Forgotten

**Memories Left Forgotten**

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

'_**Inner character'**_

(Time jump)

(11 years ago)

It was a lovely clear day in Konoha; the birds were singing there sweet tunes, fresh ice-creams were being sold no stop, and children were running around the park aimlessly chasing each other.

The adults sat watching their children as they ran passed, laughing and screaming.

One girl that stood out the most was a small blonde child; her eyes were bright baby blue, & her long blonde hair was tied back into a pony tail, she wore a blue T-shirt that had an orange symbol on the back and a pair of dark blue jeans with white shoes.  
Also around her wrist was a silver bracelet that had something engraved on it.

The girl was running away from the other children, who were trying to tag her, most of them gave up after she had climbed up the tallest tree in the park. Laughing she stuck her tongue out at them and pulled a face, taking that as a challenge four of the boys tried to climb up the tree, only to end up falling back down on top of each other.

"HAHAHAHA, you gays are pathetic *Giggle*" Shouted the blonde girl sitting on a branch.

"No fair, just because we can't use nin-jutsu yet, don't mean that you can" Shouted back one of the boys.

"Oh come on I'm just messing with ya, lighten up a bit" Pouted the blonde.

"Well if you don't come down then…then we'll leave" Shouted one of the girls, wearing a pink flower dress.

"Yea what kiekie said" Shouted another girl wearing a light blue outfit.

"But I don't want to come down; it's a nice view from up here" Replied the blonde hanging from the branch carelessly.

"Then we're going, come on gays" With that the girls started to walk off with the boys trailing not far behind them.

Watching her friends walk away, the small child jumped from the branch and landed on the floor with a small 'tap'. Straightening up her body, she stood watching as her friends started to fade away into the distance.

Feeling the pain of loneliness start to overwhelm her, she slowly crouched down up against the tree and curled up into a ball, as if to create a wall to protect herself from that pain.

Seconds passed into minutes, which passed into hours.

Still sitting with her back up against the tree, the blonde girls head suddenly shot up when she heard a rustling sound coming from the forest behind her.  
Sitting still not moving a muscle, the small child could feel her own heart beating faster with every step she heard.

Prepared to defend herself she reached it to her pocket and grabbed some pepper spray just in case. Clutching on to the small can for dear life, her heart suddenly skipped a beat when the footsteps had stopped.

A gentle breeze crossed over the two figures as they sat/stood in silence. Holding the can close to her chest, the blonde girl gave a small gulp before the silence was broken…

"It hurts…being alone, don't it?" The others voice was smooth and calm, making the blonde feel at ease.

Turning around the small child looked up and saw a tallish girl; she had light red hair that hung half way down her back, & wore a light red kimono that fitted her perfectly, with a black ribbon across her waist, her eyes were also red but more like a blood orange.

"It's ok Naru-Chan I won't hurt you" There was a slight laugh in her voice that made the blonde Naru suspicious.

"How do you…know my name" asked Naru curiously.

Facing Naru, the girl giggled softly before answering, "Well that's obvious isn't it…I am you"

"You are me?" Repeated the blonde Naru, as if she were a parrot

"Yes, well more like your opposite if ya know what I mean" Her smile did not fade it still remained, bright and warm.

"My opposite eh, well then opposite do you have a name" Naru still had a hold of the pepper spray not letting go for anything.

"Why yes, I do, *Ahem*" Placing a hand over her chest the red haired girl bowed her head in respect to Naru and said, "Uzumaki-San, my name is Kyuubi and it's very nice to finally meet you"

**~ To Be Continued… ~**

**A.N: (Author Note)**

_**Just a little warning this Fic contains some Yaoi and maybe some Yuri in the future haven't decided yet ;P**_


End file.
